Gone Anime
by AayniahHardy
Summary: SUMMARY: What happens when one of our old "Friends" makes up some trouble and send five superstars to a whole new world. Will they make it home? Or get stuck there? (Rewrite of 'Wwe & TNA Gone Anime.)


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm just here rewriting the first two chapters of my older story.(In this case 'Wwe and TNA gone Anime.) So Sit back and relax Kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars in this story. The only thing I own is my OCs and The plot of this story.

SUMMARY: What happens when one of our old "Friends" makes up some trouble and send five superstars to a whole new world. Will they make it home? Or get stuck there? Find out in 'Gone Anime'

1212121212121

Chapter #1: It all begins

Aayniah Dunston and Adam ' Edge' Copeland were standing backstage, Getting ready for Aayniah's Hot Topic, The little show Aayniah did on raw. Tonight's Raw took place in Aayniah's home town, Washington D.C.

"So you ready? You know you're starting off the show right?" Adam asked as he smiled sweetly at the brown skinned woman. Aayniah nodding and looked at herself in a hand mirror she held. "Good. So any special guests? Hmm?"

"Hmm?" The African American woman laughed at the blond's question. She knew what he was getting at and rolled her eyes. She nodded again and hummed softly. "Yes I have four guest stars for my little show, Darling."

"Oh." Upon hearing those words, Adam was a bit disappointed. The Canadian did in fact want to appear on Hot Topic for many reasons. One of which was because the first time he met Aayniah was when she appeared on the cutting edge. "Mind telling me who you got this evening?"

"Oh sure. So I got Team Hell No, John, And You." She said the last part softly and quickly to confuse the man. And it clearly worked. Adam blinked and looked at her, his eyes asking her to repeat the last part. "Can you say that last part again?" He asked as the woman fixed her hair up correctly. "I said you. You will be there as well~" Aayniah replied with a sweet smile. Adam returned it and chuckled nodding. "Why wouldn't you be there? You are one of my best friend, dude!"

Adam nodded as his smile weaken slightly. But he had to remain smiling for once again he had been friendzoned. She was the one woman he wanted but couldn't get. And once again he had to fake it or wait for someone to come to his rescue. Seeing that the two were alone in the hall, the latter of the two wasn't gonna happen soon.

"Yeah! So..." Adam looked down at his watch. "The show is about to start. We should get going and stuff."

"Yeah let's get moving!" The raven haired woman cheered as she grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him over to the staging area. She smiled at him and wait a moment for her well know theme to play. As the music hit, the duo heard cheering and loud applause. Aayniah looked over to Adam and mouthed 'Wish me luck buddy'. She let go of the slightly taller man's arm and walked passed the curtains.

"Hello. Hello Washin...What?!" Aayniah looked around the arena in complete shock and confusion. All the seats were empty, not a person in sight. Part of her thought it was a joke, part of the show. Then the other, more paranoid, side of her was scared and worried. This side felt...No, knew something was wrong. The woman turned her heel and rushed back stage to find Adam. The Canadian male was right in the spot she left him. Adam looked at her, puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak but was beat to the punch by the woman in front of him.

"Adam! What the fuck is going on?! Where is everyone? There is like no one out there. No announcers, No audience, no cameramen, no nothing, Nobody!" Aayniah exclaimed loudly and quickly. So quick, It took Adam a moment to process entirely what she was saying.

"What do you mean? You heard the cheering just like I did before you went out..."

"I know what we heard! But it wasn't real! No one is out there! Look for yourself!" And with that, Aayniah grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him out past the curtains. Adam sighed and his sigh turned into a gasp quickly. He saw what Aayniah had seen, nothing. Nobody.

" Whoa..." Adam commented as Aayniah nodded. Then the lights went out and two spotlights cover the duo in light. The were blinded at the change and a loud laugh echoed through the arena. The laugh caused the female to shiver and move closer to Adam. With that movement, a click sound was heard and a trap door opened under them. The two gasped and screamed as they fell to what they both believed was their death. Lucky for them it wasn't.

They fell for what seemed like hours. Then they hit the white hard floor. Aayniah groaned and looked around the room and stood to her feet, having a bit of trouble. Adam, who unlike Aayniah fell on his back, hissed and just stayed down.

"Damn That hurts" Aayniah grunted. She rubbed her ass, which she landed, as Adam just tried to sit up. "That fall was like three times the ones we do."

"My spine..." Adam whimpered as he rubbed the back of his shoulders. "Where are we?"

"A patted all white room that has no exits!" A voice that sounded very familiar spoke. The pair couldn't really remember who it belonged to at the moment nor did they know where it was coming from.

"Who the hell are you?!" Adam growled as he forced himself to stand up on his to feet.

"Let's just say an old friend." The voice crackled. "But at the moment I think you need to wake up your other friends" As he finished his sentence three figures began to appear around them. The smallest one was had a beard and was a snoring brunette. The young man was Daniel Bryan. The larger figure wasn't snoring but he was in fact sucking his thumb. He wore a cap loosely on his head. This man was identified as John Cena. The last man was the largest and wore a mask, finding his face. His arms wore crossed and he seemed to be having a weird type of dream. This man was the big red monster, Kane.

"Kane, Daniel, John?!" Aayniah stated in shock and she kneed down to try to shake Kane and John awake. "Wake up, guys!"

Adam rushed over to help wake up Daniel. As he did, The mystery man chuckled loudly and another click was heard. When the click reached their ears another trap door opened up under them. All five of them fell through and the screams of Aayniah and Adam rang loudly.

-TBC-

Aayniah/Adam: Aayniah and Adam here!

Aayniah: Ugh Mr. crazy must really hate us!

Adam:... Agreed. He fucking almost killed us...Well our next Chapter is gonna show us some answers...I hope.

Aayniah: Right. So lets get down to telling them what it is.

Aayniah/Adam: Chapter 2: Case Closed! We're in 'Case Closed'

Aayniah: Yeah. Anything else?

Adam: Nope. If we say more we'll give away the whole next chapter.

Aayniah: True. But the title already did...

Adam: Well...

Adam/Aayniah: See ya next time!


End file.
